World is mine
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Sonf Fic de la cancion world is mine de Vocaloid, pareja EndoxGoenji...  Goenji se quiere declarar, al parecer, una declaracion que se pospondrá para 8 años -.-U


Hola!

Bueno, yo de nuevo, con un song fic e.e, algo raro para ser exactos ya que es de una pareja de la cual jamás pensé que escribiría, GoenjixEndo, y no es que sea rara o nunca se haya visto, es que para mí lo raro es que… Goenji es el uke ^^U o eso trato de aparentar

Ah! Goenji y Endo tienen 10 años

Bueno, esto va dedicado para **aficionadoalyaoi96** por haber aguantado mi reto (?) solo elegiste a Goenji de uke para hacerme sufrir e.e

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertence blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**World is mine**

_Quisiera ser_

_La princesa que siempre vas a amar_

_Sin dudar_

_Debes saber_

_De corazón cómo debe… ser_

-Hoy será el día, sí que lo será-era lo que se repetía muy pacientemente un niño de unos 10 años, sus cabellos cremas que estaban hasta sus hombros empezaban a ser peinados hacia arriba mientras se miraba el espejo con determinación-hoy sabrás que Shuuya Goenji existe-susurraba para sí mismo dejando el peine de lado y dándose una mirada al espejo, asintiendo, dándose a saber al él mismo que la hora había llegado…

- ¡Shuuya-kun cariño, Vámonos! ¡se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela!-sip, la hora de ir a estudiar había llegado

_En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié_

_¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?_

-que tengas un buen día cariño-su madre se despidió de él como de costumbre, dejándolo en la entrada principal, en donde se giró y observo aquel lugar que ya era tan familiar para él, la escuela. Entro con paso decidido hacia su salón, deseaba saber qué le diría "su amigo" con tan nuevas mejoras

-Endo-kun…-susurro nerviosamente a sus espaldas

-¿Qué quieres Goenji?-le pregunto con una sonrisa infantil girándose a verle

-¿N-no notas algo diferente en mí?-pregunto esperanzado, resaltando lo obvio ya que sus cabellos crema, que siempre estaban hacia abajo en ese momento se encontraban parados hacia arriba

-¡oh sí!-respondió acercando su mano a la cara del otro, el chico sonrió abiertamente esperando algún cumplido-tienes un bicho en la cara- y señalando una pequeña arañan se giró para seguir dibujando en una hoja en blanco

_Segundo_

_De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?_

-¿Q-que?-pregunto nervioso Goenji al girar sus ojos y ver que la araña caminaba por todo su mejilla derecha-¡Una araña!-grito para salir corriendo en círculos-¡quítenmela! ¡quítenmela!-gritaba desesperado hasta que tropezó con el aire y cayó al suelo

-lindos zapatos-susurro Endo mirando los nuevos tennis color naranja del otro

-gracias…-susurro como respuesta Goenji en el suelo con sus ojos en espiral por lo mareado que estaba de tantas vueltas

_Tercer lugar_

_Si digo algo debes responder_

_"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"_

_¿Lo has captado ya?_

_¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,_

_Y no lo puedo tolerar!_

-Préstame el lapicero verde-le hablo Goenji a Endo-¡oye! Préstame el lapicero verde-le repitió de nuevo agitándolo levemente-¡Endo!-e grito en el oído-¡Oye si digo algo debes dármelo!

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-b-bueno porque yo…etto…veras Endo-kun -Goenji tomos sus manos y las froto nerviosamente, era ahora o nunca-es que tú me…

-Niños hora de salir al descanso-hablo la maestra al ver la hora que era

-adiós-hablo Endo para salir corriendo dejando a media la declaración de Goenji

-¡me gustas!-grito todo sonrojado con sus ojos cerrados esperando alguna reacción de su compañero pero al no sentir nada abrió sus ojos encontrándose con que era el único que quedaba en el salón –¿eh?

_No es porque_

_Sea egoísta o algo así,_

_Sólo quisiera que tú_

_Pensaras_

_De corazón que no hay otra_

_Chica que sea más bonita que yo_

Goenji estaba sentado en los columpios, meciéndose lentamente, viendo como todos los chicos jugaban, se sentía triste de que Endo no lo hubiese escuchado anteriormente…-baka…-susurro mirando hacia el suelo, viendo la sombra de alguien, que al parecer, se acababa de parar al frente suyo

-¿quieres jugar conmigo a la pelota?-pregunto un sonrojado Endo

-no-respondió fríamente Goenji girando su vista, esperando que tal vez el otro le rogara un poquito más

-Bueno le diré a Kazemaru-dijo sencillamente para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar

-¡e-espera!-grito Goenji parándose rápidamente del columpio y tomándolo de la camisa-y-yo jugare contigo…-susurro sonrojado y con una dulce sonrisa

_Quisiera ser_

_La princesa que vas a idolatrar_

_¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!_

_Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción_

-¿Por qué se demora tanto?-se preguntaba Goenji sentado en el suelo, estaba fuera del baño de chicos esperando hace media hora a Endo-¿será que se lo trago el inodoro?-se preguntaba horrorizado mientras que por la puerta salía Endo cantando feliz-eh?-se giró encontrándose con que el peli castaño lo había pasado de largo-¡espérame!

_¿Acaso crees_

_Que yo soy como todas las demás?_

_Rayos, me siento mal_

_Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper..._

_... ¡Y tu culpa será!_

-¡Quiero helado!-exigió a su amigo, el cual estaba tomando uno de vainilla en ese momento, con la esperanza de que fuera a darle un poco con sus propias manos

-compra-respondió el otro dándose la vuelta para volver a la caja de arena

-ah…-suspiro con una aura oscura rodeándole

_¿Qué defectos?_

_Seguro piensas que adorable soy_

_Y la imagen misma de la perfección_

_Si quieres,_

_Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez!_

_¡Oye!_

-¡no me sale!-chillaba el pobre Goenji al ver que su "magnifico" castillo de arena, era solo un montón de la misma reunido-¿tu como… vas?-pregunto impresionado al ver que Endo ya había terminado y solo le faltaba la banderita-¡No es justo!

-es que eres pésimo en esto-respondió infantilmente el otro colocando la bandera de color azul-¡Viva Endonesia! (?)

-¡no me gusta!-grito molesto el otro saltando encima del castillo de arena destruyéndolo

-¡Noooo!-chillaba arrodillado Endo en lo que había sido su nueva casa-¡pobres familias!

-¡Vámonos!-proclamo el otro arrastrándolo consigo

_Ah, ¿Sabes? También_

_Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel_

_Y me lleve con él_

_¿Lo has captado ya?_

_Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá_

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-pregunto Endo quien todavía estaba chillando por su castillo de arena

-¡debes hacerme caso!-grito encarándolo- oh si no yo yo… ¡ahm yo!

-¿tú qué?-pregunto desafiante Mamoru

-¡Oh si no yo destruiré todo a balonazos!-proclamo orgulloso de su respuesta

-¡Eres odioso!-le grito el pequeño Endo para irse de ahí dejando al pobre Goenji a punto de llorar

_No es porque_

_Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no_

_Está mal_

_Si a veces te hago enojar_

_Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar_

-lo siento, no quise hacerlo-se disculpaba el pequeño Goenji con Endo quien se encontraba reconstruyendo su castillo de arena sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara-¡es que me desespera el no poderte decir lo que quiero decirte desde esta mañana porque tu no quieres escucharlo y pues como no te lo puedo decir yo…!

-¿si te perdono te callaras?-le pregunto infantilmente Endo haciendo que el otro asintiera fuertemente –bueno, ¡bienvenido a Endonesia!

_Quisiera que_

_Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar_

_Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame!_

_Me muero por tu mano tomar_

_Mi príncipe_

_Obstinado y renuente tú serás_

_Rayos, di por qué_

_¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?_

-E-Endo…ahm tu-tartamudeaba el peli crema apretando sus manos, estaba sentado junto a Endo quien al parecer quería agrandar su castillo-¿a ti te gusta alguien?-le pregunto con un sonrojo

-¡si pero no te diré quien es!-canturrio el peli castaño sacándole la lengua

-¿Por qué?-pregunto a punto de llorar Goenji con la única esperanza de que fuera él

_Seguro no_

_Lo has visto_

_No te has dado cuenta_

_¡Cuenta nunca te darás!_

-¡N-no llores!-le pidió Endo muy alterado al ver como al otro le bajaban dos lágrimas de sus mejillas-¡te lo diré solo si adivinas mi acertijo!

-¿e-enserio?-pregunto emocionado, a lo cual el otro asintió con una sonrisa-¿Cuál es?

-obtiene toda mi atención, ¿sabes qué es?

-¿eh?

_Incluso el más fino de los pasteles_

_O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes_

_Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo_

_Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta_

_Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena_

_Y entonces_

_Vas a arrepentirte_

Después de aquella pregunta, el pobre Goenji se dio por vencido y jamás volvió a preguntarle a su amigo de quien gustaba, claro el tiempo fue pasando, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años, 8 años para ser exactos…

_No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual!_

-¿Qué aremos hoy Endo?-preguntaba un apuesto chico de unos 17 años a su amigo

-Lo mismo de siempre Goenji, ¡tratar de ser los mejores en el soccer!-hablo con entusiasmo el otro de 18 años. Se encontraban paseando por la ciudad y se dirigían a un parque a entrenar un poco

-sabes?-hablo Goenji en un susurro, captando la atención del otro-ahora puedo responder tu pregunta, la que me hiciste hace mucho tiempo y te aseguro que el soccer es a lo que le prestas más atención-sonrió tiernamente

-no seas tonto-le respondió con burla a lo que le otro lo miro confundido-¡ocho años y no fuiste capaz de resolver mi acertijo! Esperaba más de ti Goenji-le hablo un poco decepcionado pero con superioridad, haciendo enojar al peli crema

-¿me estas llamando tonto?

_Quisiera ser_

_La princesa que siempre vas a amar_

_Cuídame, te me puedo escapar_

_Tirado te podría dejar_

-¿eh? ¡N-no como crees!-le respondió nerviosamente dándose cuenta de su error

-¡bien! ¡Quédate con tus estúpidos acertijos!-le grito dándose media vuelta para empezar a caminar a quien sabe donde

-¡Te lo diré!-grito Endo tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a su cuerpo para besarlo suavemente

_Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar_

_Si me abrazas sólo así?_

_Dices que peligro habrá_

_¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!_

-¿eh?-fue lo único que atino a decir Goenji cuando se separaron, estaba todo sonrojado y podría sentir que moriría en cualquier momento

-me gustas…-susurro Endo acercándose de nuevo al peli crema para volverlo a besar, mientras que este, pasaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del otro

_...Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú._

-tú también me gustas-susurro Goenji con una sonrisa, ocho años para declararse es poco tiempo ¿cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buuuuuuueno!

Si leyeron hasta aquí, espero no haberlos aburrido, me gusto, en parte, ¡pero la pareja casi no guta !

Por si quieren, la cancion de vocaloid claro esta, y la letra no se de quien sea, pero mia no es!

Nos veremos luego

¡Matta ne!

Ah! ¿rewiev?


End file.
